Sharky
Sharky, voiced by Loren Hoskins. is a member of Captain Hook's crew. Role in the SeriesEdit He is best friends with Bones. They share a strong bond of friendship and trust. He and Bones are nice to Jake and his crew, who have often helped them out of a tight pinch, as they did in "Captain Hook's Hooks!". Together, Sharky and Bones often play music for Smee and Hook. Sharky has been on many adventures with Bones and Mr. Smee. He has a love/hate relationship with Captain Hook, while Hook bosses Sharky and Bones around, Sharky does care very much for Hook. Sharky often plays the Accordion when he plays music, although he has been seen with a harmonica. At the end of each episode, Sharky and Bones appear as real people, Loren Hokins and Kevin Hendrikson, respectively. Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo are ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. Another episode to focus on the duo is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook over hears Captain Flynn singing while sailing threw the sands of the Never Land Desert when he came up the scheme to use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Adult Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Flying characters Category:Crew of jolly rojer